Only the Lonely
by happythoughts
Summary: Anyone who read this story before, I'm really sorry about the 2nd chapter, it got screwed up. I hope this works this time! Ginny is the practically the only one in her class who is single...but there is one other person...find out who it is in Only the Lo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling 

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling 

Summary: Ginny is practically the only person in her class that does not have a boyfriend/girlfriend … but there is one person that's looking for a soul mate too… Wanna find out who it is? Then read this story…it's the first chapter with hopefully many more to come. 

** **

** **

**A little note:** When you read italicized words in quotation marks, that means that that Ginny is thinking. 

** **

** **

** **

Only the Lonely

Chapter 1, Thinking about It

A redheaded girl sat on a stoop next to a wall of armor, watching everyone go to their next class.She sighed a great deep sigh when she saw her crush walk by with a group of girls laughing at probably one of his very funny jokes. He waved and smiled at her, leaving her just goggling at him. 

"Hey, Ginny! What's up with you?" 

Ginny turned around and looked over her shoulder.It was Ron who called her name out, and Hermione was with him holding his hand. Seeing this made Ginny feel even worse. 

"Nothing really, I don't have a class during this period so I thought I would just sit awhile and relax," Ginny answered.

"I don't think sitting on a stoop is what you call relaxing exactly, why don't you go back up to the common room or catch up on homework?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I think I'll do that," said Ginny _"Of course she had to go and think of catching up on homework."_

__"Okay, well, I have to go to Divination now, I'll see you later, Hermione?" 

"Yeah, sure Ron." Hermione answered and this gave each other a small kiss. 

Seeing that, Ginny stomped away to the upstairs and to think up there. She wasn't going to exactly do what Hermione told her to do … she was just going to sit lazily in front of the fireplace … and… think!

"Muggle," Ginny said to the Fat Lady Portrait when she got to the common room.As she walked in, she was found herself in the worse situation ever.Neville, who had had a very big crush on her last year, and still does, was walking towards her, with who else? Her crush."Hullo, Ginny! How are you?" asked Neville with a wink to add. 

"Uh, fine, excuse me, but I have to go catch up on homework, see you," she answered.

"Oh wait Ginny! We were just talking about the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, there's supposed to be this great party at the Three Broomsticks, maybe we'll see you up there!" exclaimed her crush. 

"_Oh my god, he DID NOT just say that to me! Does that mean something, like he's expecting me to go?!? Oh my gosh, this can't be…AAAAAAHHHHH!!" _

With a sheepish grin on her face and blushing bright red, Ginny said, "Oh! Um … yes! I'll be sure to be there, I guess I will be waiting for yo-…I MEAN! Um… I mean, I will be hoping to see you there, too." And with that Neville and her crush walked away, leaving her feeling VERY foolish of herself. She walked up the staircase that led to her dormitory, smacking her head every step she took. She opened the door to the dorm and went to her bed, and shut her curtains. _"Oh geeze, I don't even know if I can go to the party! Why did I even say that? I have so much homework to catch up on… wait a minute…maybe I can do it now…oh but I don't feel like it! But I might as well if I want to be at that party, I don't want to miss anything…" _

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! You're late for class!" 

"Huh? Wha? WHAT?! What time is it?!?"

"It's like, 2 something! You missed lunch and I got worried, c'mon, we gotta get to class!" 

"Oh dear, I can't believe I fell asleep, Julia," Ginny said as she got all her books together, "I was catching up on homework I had to do and I guess I was so tired."

"It's ok, just, c'mon!" said Julia, Ginny's best friend.

"What class do we have anyway," asked Ginny?

"Charms…I overheard that we are learning love potions, but I'm not sure if that's true. Wouldn't that be exciting if we could? Oh my, I would love to try that on someone," said Julia.

"And who would that be? Hmm?" snickered Ginny.

"Oh be quiet!" and they entered the door to the charms room.

"Hurry it along, children, we are learning the love potions today!" said an excited Professor Flitwick.

Ginny and Julia found a seat and looked at each other with smirks on both faces.

_"This will be great, maybe I can use it at the party…" _

******************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at the dinner table chatting away."Wasn't that Divination class so stupid? There's not point to that, honestly!" said Harry. 

"That damn lady keeps telling me and Harry that our future thinkings are getting very unlikely," says Ron.

"Maybe because they are unlikely? I mean, come on, who is going to get the flu every week? You guys have to think of different things.For one thing, I would not believe any of those ideas you guys write down," 

said Hermione, with a hidden laugh from Ginny. 

"Excuse you! Who asked for your opinion? If you were in that class you would have a hard time predicting your future also!" argued Ron.

"So, did you guys hear about that party this weekend?" asked Harry, to change the subject.

Ginny blushed deeply and started eating her food.

"No, I didn't, how about you Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, actually, I did, it's at the Three Broomsticks, right? Yeah, I read it on the bulletin board down the hall.Do you think you guys want to go?" he said.

They all nodded their heads. 

"It says that it's a dance party and that you should bring a date…who are you guys thinking of taking?" asked Ron.

_Oh man Ron! Why'd you have to go and say that? Now I'm going to have to hear whom Harry is inviting. I'm going to look like a dork if I go and don't have a date."_

__"Er- I haven't decided yet. But I have an idea," said Harry.

_Oh god, he has an idea, WHO?? Who is it??_

__As if Hermione read her mind, she asked Harry who that idea just was. 

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you!" said Harry, but seeing their faces, he added, "oh this is crazy, I was thinking of asking Jyeeiny." 

"Who? What was that?" Ron smirked.

"Oh god, you're such a pain in the ass, ok…I was thinking of asking Ginny, if that's okay with her…"

_Holy shit! He did not just say that! Oh my god! AAAHH! This can't be happening, is this a dream? I hope it's not. What do-_

__"Ginny? Ginny? Did you hear him? Did you?"

"Wha? Huh? Oh yeah, I heard him. Yeah um…I'd like to go with you Harry, thank you for asking," said Ginny.

"Okay then, it's a date," he said with a smile.

_He said it's a date…this is a very good day. _

__

Well, I hope you guys will continue on with this story. I will be sure to update every so often. 


	2. Dance the Night Away

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling.

Summary: If you read the first chapter, this is the second chapter. A continuation to the first, and this is where the party takes place.

**A little note: **All italicized words are the thought of Harry.

Only the Lonely 

Chapter 2, Dance the Night Away

Harry and Ron sat in the common room chairs waiting for Hermione and Ginny. They were each wearing their dress robes and simple, but nice clothes under it, because they knew they would be taking the robes off after dancing.They had both promised each other that this time they would dance more than they did at the Yule Ball last year, and be gentlemen to their dates.Harry was feeling a bit nervous about going to the party/dance with Ginny, because it was their first "date", if that's what you wanted to call it.Of course, Ron was feeling much more relaxed, after going out with Hermione since the end of July.It wasn't exactly Harry's idea of a great birthday present, but he had a hint that they both had liked each other for many years. 

"Finally, here they come," said Ron, jerking Harry out of his thoughts. The girls walked down the staircase looking marvelous and beautiful. _Wow, Ginny looks great! I hope she thinks the same about me. _Ron and Harry met their dates at the end of the staircase and took their arms. 

"You guys look really nice," complimented Harry. Ginny blushed once again and thanked him. They hooked arms and started walking to the portrait. 

"Shall we go?" asked Hermione.

"Let's go!" said Ron.

The walk to the Three Broomsticks was enjoyable.They joked around and Harry and Ron told the girls the promise they had made to each other. "Just for you, ladies, we have made a promise, that we shall dance with you all night long and be gentlemen to you," explained Ron.

"Well that is very nice of you, we appreciate it."

They entered the Three Broomsticks to hear great music and see a lot of people arriving and dancing. _This place looks great…okay, I have to say something to Ginny, but what?_

__"Ginny, I am going to go check our coats in and I will meet you at the food table, okay?" he said.

"Sounds good," she said with a smile.

Harry walked with Ron to the coat checks. "Harry, I have to tell you something."_Oh no, I knew this was coming. _"Okay, I understand that you don't really have those feelings for Ginny, but, could you just please make her feel comfortable, but please don't lead her on?" _Woah, I didn't expect that…_"Yeah, of course, I know what I'm doing, but it's cool that you are protective of your sister. Don't worry, I won't lead her on," Harry said.

"Okay, cool, thanks. Now, let's go find those beautiful ladies!" said Ron excitedly.

They walked over to the food table and both asked their dates to dance.Both nervous, Harry and Ginny walked to the dance floor and started dancing.After about three fast dances, they decided to take a break and sit at one of the tables. 

"Wow, Harry! I didn't know you were such a great dancer! I'm having a lot of fun with you," said Ginny.

"Oh…yeah, I didn't think I could dance either, but thanks. I'm glad you are having fun."Harry's eyes sparkled when she told him this and she smiled at him.Suddenly, the lights got dim and a slow song started. _Oh man, I knew this was going to happen…well, here I go! _"Ginny, would you like to dance?" 

"Of course."

So they started dancing. After a few seconds, Ginny's head lay on Harry's shoulder with his arms around her back.Harry searched the room for Ron and Hermione, but couldn't find them.He went back to concentrating that he wouldn't step on Ginny's feet. 

Finally, the slow music ended and they let go of each other.The fast music started and they danced to the song.After it ended, Ginny excused herself to go to the ladies room, so Harry went down to sit at their table.He drank a bit of butterbeer and warmth filled his body. After a couple of minutes, Ginny sat down next to him.He asked her, "Say, have you seen Hermione and Ron?" 

"Actually, now that you mention it, no, I haven't, isn't that weird?" 

"Yeah, they're probably liplocked outside or something," Harry said.

The both laughed heartily and but stopped and it ended in an awkward pause.So they decided to go dancing again.

Finally, around 12, the dance ended.They still hadn't seen Ron or Hermione and both were very worried.People were starting to leave and cleanup."Harry, I'm really worried, what do you think happened to them?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, so am I. I don't know what happened…let's do this. You check the girl's bathroom, and I'll check the boys. If we don't find them, we'll go outside and look for them, okay?"

"Good plan."

And with that, they set off in their separate directions. 

Well, there's a cliff hanger. What happened to Hermione and Ron?Find out in the nextchapter of Only the Lonely. 


	3. A Broken Promise

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling

Disclaimer:All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling

Summary: This is the 3rd chapter of Only the Lonely.Harry and Ginny haven't seen Ron and Hermione since the party/dance started and are very worried.They find out what happened to them here.

Only the Lonely 

Chapter 3, A Broken Promise

"Any luck finding Hermione?" asked Harry, "because I didn't find Ron."

"I didn't find her, I looked everywhere.Oh Harry, I'm so worried," said Ginny.

"It's okay, we will find them," Harry said and gave her a hug. 

They went and got their coats and left the pub.Outside the wind whipped at their faces.They tried running to the castle, but they kept getting thrown off course.After 30 minutes they finally reached the castle.Their feet were numb and they were out of breath.They reached the Gryffindor common room, and walked in.After asking everyone if they had seen Ron or Hermione they got the same response from everyone."No, sorry."

"I guess I will check Hermione's dorm," said Ginny, and she walked up the staircase. 

Harry walked up to the boys' dorm, praying Ron would be there.He opened the door and his eyes searched the room.They stopped at Ron's bed, whose curtains were pulled shut."Ron, are you in there? Ron?" When no one answered he pulled open the curtains.There sat Ron with his knees up to his chin, staring at nothing.Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat on Ron's bed."Ron, I'm glad you are here. Ginny and I were really worried, we didn't see you and Hermione during the whole dance.Where were you?"

Ron didn't answer for a couple of minutes.Then he sighed, looked up at Harry's troubled face and said, "I kissed another girl."

Harry stood up, shocked, staring at Ron's guilty face."You…WHAT?? You kissed…" he started pacing the room, "I can't believe this, why?Does Hermione know?What happened?"

"Harry, you've got to understand me.I didn't mean for this to happen.Just let me expl-"

"Go ahead then, explain," interrupted Harry, his green eyes flashing.

Ron sighed and started his story."Hermione was in the bathroom, and I was sitting at a table.This girl, I swear she was a veela, walked up to me and asked me to dance.I guess I said yes, because before I knew it, I was on the dance floor.We danced to quite a lot of songs."

"Didn't Hermione see you?" asked Harry.

"I'm getting to that.But anyway, the girl offered me a drink and I took it.Then, it just happened, I… I kissed her," moaned Ron.

Now it was Harry's turn to talk."Ron, do you even know her name?I bet Hermione did see you. You must've hurt her really bad.Don't you remembering promising to me that you would never hurt her…ever?"

When Ron and Hermione told Harry they were going out, Harry talked to Ron privately and made him promise that he would never hurt her, because he couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"I know Harry, and I am sorry. It was beyond my control, she was a veela! Just please, help me."

Harry continued to pace the room and thought of what to do.Finally, he told Ron he would talk to Hermione.And he left the room and headed to Hermione's Head Girl room.There he found Hermione in Ginny's arms, crying.When she saw Harry, she tried brushing the tears away, but they kept coming."May I interrupt?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"What do you need, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Whispering, he said, "I need to talk to you privately."

Ginny left the room with him and they found two seats in the common room away from everyone. 

"Did Hermione see Ron?" whispered Harry.

"Yeah, she did, I don't understand, why would Ron do this?"

"Listen, he told me that the girl was a _veela_…" and he told her the whole story.

They sat there for quite sometime until Ginny said, "I have to go talk to Ron."She got out of her chair and walked up to Ron's room.She opened the door and walked in.But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene that met her eyes.

ARRRG!! Another cliff hanger? What did Ginny see?Well I guess you'll just have to find out.Don't worry, chapter 4 will definitely be up soon.:-D Enjoy waiting! :-P


	4. He hates me, She hates me

Disclaimer: I am not the genius author who made up these characters in my story, they are, JK Rowling's

Disclaimer: I am not the genius author who made up these characters in my story, they are, JK Rowling's!

Summary: Chapter 4 to Only the Lonely, Ginny finds something out about her friend that will change their relationship forever.

Chapter 4 He hates me, She hates me

"Drink it! Or I'll make you!"

Ginny gasped and screamed, "JULIA!?! _What _are you DOING?!?" Julia had Ron held up by his collar and she was forcing a cup into his mouth.Julia dropped the cup and Ron who fell to the floor. "Ginny! Uh…er…I was just…"

"You were just trying to pressure my brother with some sort of drink, that's what you were doing!" exclaimed Ginny.Ron sat there on the floor staring from Ginny to Julia like it was a tennis match."Woah, weren't you just a veela?" asked Ron to Julia.

Julia laughed heartidly, "A veela? Ron, what were you thinking? I am definitely not a veela, I mean, look at me!" She looked a Ginny and laughed.Ginny didn't laugh back.She had an angry look on her face. 

"Julia, tell me the truth.What were you doing to my brother, Ron?"

"Ginny, I told you, I wasn't doing _anything._"

"Ron, what did she do to you?"Suddenly, Julia ran to the door and ran down the staircase.Ginny chased her while yelling, "Catch that girl and don't let her out of this room!!!!!"Harry stared at the scene that he saw when all of a sudden Julia and Ginny crashed right into his lap.His chair toppled over and they all landed in a very awkward position. (And I mean awkward when I say it.) 

"Ginny, what are you _doing?_" asked Harry.

"Don't let her get out…" gasped Ginny.He grabbed Julia's hand. She seemed to be knocked unconscious.He and Ginny seemed that they didn't know what to do with her for a couple of seconds when Ginny finally came to her senses."Harry! It's her, it's her who bewitched Ron, c'mon…"  
"What? But this is your best friend, why would she do that?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Just, c'mon, help me drag her to a more private place, if you know what I mean," hinted Ginny, staring at everyone who was looking at them.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he heard her say, "help me _drag_ her…" 

"Drag her? Okay, let's drag her somewhere."

"Oh shutup you git, you know what I mean!" Ginny said with a wry smile.

They both dragged her, Harry at her head, Ginny at her feet, to Harry's room, since it was more private, being his own dorm and everything.Ginny began to talk outloud to her self, trying to put the pieces together."Julia was a veela when Ron kissed her, but when I saw her, she wasn't.She was forcing him to drink something…but what?" She sat on Harry's bed and thought for a while and thought everything out.Harry looked at her quizzically and didn't know what to do.After awhile, Ginny began mumbling something that Harry couldn't quite get out. "Love potion…drink … bewitch…I GOT IT! HARRY! I GOT IT!" burst out Ginny.

"What? What do you get?" 

"Harry, listen.Julia somehow probably put some sort of spell on her to bewitch her to be a veela while she was at the dance with Ron.And you said that Ron said that she offered him a drink?Well, earlier that day we were in Snape's class and he taught us how to make love potions…well, she must've made some of that or something and gave that drink to RON! And that's why he kissed her! And when I walked into Ron's room, she was trying to force him to drink it! Do you get it Harry?"

"Yeah, I get it, but why would she want to do that? Does she like him or something?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I never thought about that … I guess she does.Oh my! I never knew this… oh gosh, this is terrible! What am I to do?" Ginny started freaking out.

"Ginny, come on, it's okay, we'll figure something out.We should go to Hermione first."They hid Julia in Harry's closet and locked the door and headed toward Hermione's room.

When they entered her room they found her lying in her bed, eyes bloodshot."Hermione! Guess what!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly.

"What Ginny. What is it?" droned Hermione.(Not enthusiastically, may I add.)

"Ron didn't cheat on you!" 

Hermione started laughing rather hard, and she wouldn't stop.She didn't stop until she rolled on the floor and her stomach hurt.Harry looked at Ginny with a puzzled face and said, "Uh, Hermione? Are you okay?" 

"Did you hear Ginny? What she said?Ron didn't cheat on me?Doesn't she listen? Ron kissed another girl and she says that Ron didn't cheat on me. What a stupid little girl."

With this, Ginny's eyes filled up with tears and she looked away.Harry was surprised that Hermione would say something like that."Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you? Ginny is telling the truth! Ron did not cheat on you."

"Yeah, and there really is a toothfairy.C'mon Harry, get real." 

"Maybe Ron was tricked into drinking a love potion? Hm…every think of that?" said Harry, who was rather angry with Hermione by now.

Hermione stayed quiet for a while.Harry turned towards Ginny who was crying silently and gave her a quite long hug.He whispered in her ear, "Ginny, you know that Hermione didn't mean all of that.She's just under a lot of stress now, you know?"

Ginny nodded and wiped away her tears.But she went back into a hug with Harry.He was rather quite enjoying this.But after a while, he pulled away and said to her, "Maybe we should save this for later.Let's tell Hermione what really happened."

They told her the whole story while she listened wide-eyed. After all of that, she said, "Oh my god! What have I done? I totally yelled at Ron and he did absolutely nothing! He must hate me! What have I done?!"

"Hermione, it's okay, I'll go talk to him," said Harry.He left the room for Ginny to comfort Hermione.He didn't want to deal with that. (sorry, just had to say that! :-P)

Harry entered the boy's dormitory and went over to where Ron sat.

"This isn't exactly comfortable, Ron, why are you on this floor?" said Harry while finding a seat next to him.

"I was just thinking.Now I know how it feels for a younger girl to like you.Gee Harry, I'm real sorry about Ginny liking you and all. "

Harry didn't know what to say."Oh, uh, it's quite alright.I mean, it's not like I hate her or anything.She was quite fun this evening. "

Ron looked up at Harry."Is Hermione still mad at me?"

"Oh no, we've worked that all out.We told her the whole story.But she thinks that you are mad at her."

"What? How could she think that?"

"Well she said that she yelled at you and everything. "

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I hate her or anything."

Harry sighed and said, "Well Ron, I guess this is your chance to tell her that."

There stood Hermione, cleaned up and refreshed, standing in front of Ron and Harry.Harry stood up and walked up to Ginny, and put his arm around her.Ron stood up with a sheepish grin on his face and kissed her.Hermione started crying happy tears and kissed back.Harry and Ginny silently walked out of the room into the common room."Well Ginny, I guess our work is done here, what do you say we go get butterbeer and snuggle up by the fire?" said Harry.

"Sure Harry, that sounds great." Ginny said.

And with that, they walked hand and hand out of the common room.

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry if you are disappointed by this ending.It was my very first fanfic and I guess I kinda suck at endings.Oh well.But I hope you enjoyed reading it!Please review because I love reading them.:-D You guys are great!**


End file.
